


Marks

by LittleLinor



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: M/M, Marking, Mentions of Sex, Overlord Protag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: With time, he starts wearing them as a badge of honour.





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> (An old drabble reposted from tumblr because it's cute)

With time, he starts wearing them as a badge of honour.  
He’d never been ashamed; there was nothing to regret or hide in what he’d chosen to do and where he’d chosen to be, but he still flustered whenever people’s eyes lingered on his neck or shoulders.  
Did they just draw conclusions, he wondered, or did they picture him getting them? Was he making a show of himself, just by leaving them in plain view?  
Now, though, the only thing he feels when people’s eyes stray is pride. There is pride to be had, he thinks, in the bond of trust that got them through the lockdown and let him support Kazuya in his efforts to save humanity. There is pride to be had in what he has become, in his human heart and his demon half, in the strength of emotion he turned into a weapon to lead his war.  
There is pride to be had in carrying his mark through life and into the public eye, a sign not of possession but of acceptance, of his choice to be asociated with him and all he represents.  
“You know, if you like it that much,” Kazuya tells him with a lazy smile one day when he’s still winded from the shock of coming down, “I could put my actual sigil on you somewhere. It would be just as conspicuous, even more deliberate, and also give less of an indication of the last time you’ve had sex.”  
Atsuro hides his face in the sheets, more flustered than any stranger’s pointed stare could ever make him.


End file.
